Dog Love
by RobinLover4Ever
Summary: Wolf follows Robin and Superboy averywhere. But, Wolf follows Robin a little more than Superboy. WHY? WARNING; Boy x Boy (Yaoi), langugue, and minors cumming! And when people say "Dog's a man's best friend," Wolf took that too literal...
1. Watch Tower

**WARNING; Cracky fanfiction! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Summery; **Everyone knows that Robin has VERY "sensitive" spots on his neck. **(In this, when you touch Robin's neck, he's on the ground hard and panting!) ** They also know that Robin LOVES strawberries. And likes to have Strawberry bubble baths. So, what happens when Superboy brings home Wolf, who falls in LOVE with Robin?

**(This is where the story starts!)**

Superboy brought home a Wolf from our last mission, but Wolf doesn't listen to anyone but Superboy and Robin.

But, Superboy has been getting angry when Wolf seemed to ignore him a little more and started giving Robin more attention than anything.

Seriously, Wolf almost followed Robin everywhere he went.

Wolf even tried to go home with Robin!

Then, Superboy walked up to Robin and said "Could you please change your shampoo?" and then Superboy left.

Robin did change his shampoo, but Wolf still followed Robin around, just a little less.

So, the shampoo wasn't it.

One day, when everyone in the Justice League Unlimited **(I realize it's Justice League Ultimate, but I put this title because this way, other superheroes from other worlds/ dimensions can be in the Justice League! EX; The Avengers are part of the Justice League Unlimited!) **

"So, let's get this straight, STARGIRL found an invisible PLANET and we have NO idea WHAT kind of species is on it! Or IF there is ANY!" Captain America said.

"Right, and we need to find out if there is any and if they are dangerous or not." Batman said.

"Well, can't we-" Superman started and got cut off by a scream and a big THUNK!

Everyone was immediately alert and in fighting stances as they got closer where the sound was.

Which was the cafeteria.

Batman, Captain America, Superman, Hulk, and Martian ManHunter were the first to go into the cafeteria.

Only to be greeted by Wolf on top of Robin, who was on the ground facing with a RED face.

And Wolf was licking Robin's neck, causing him to become hard.

Soon, everyone was in the cafeteria and watching Robin moaning because Wolf kept on licking Robin's neck.

"Superboy, get your…uhhhmmm… dog off…. Ahhhh… me before he makes me….UHH….CUM!" Robin yelled as he created a big wet spot in his pants.

Everyone was blushing as they saw Robin lift his back off the ground and curl up as he came.

Wolf then went down to Robin's pants and started licking the wet spot on his pants, also getting Robin's cock, which was getting hard fast.

Robin tried to sit up and get Wolf off of him, only to fail. Miserably.

Wally looked at Roy and said, "Maybe we should video tape this and put it on YouTube labeled as 'Virgin Gets Horny by Dog.'"

Roy just shakes his head and says, "That would be mean, but doesn't mean we can't video tape this and keep it as blackmail!"

They both grinned evilly and pulled out their phones.

Meanwhile, all the adults where looking at Batman, who stared back blankly.

"I at once do not know what to do…" Batman said.

"We should get Robin some new tights and get Wolf off of him?" Flash suggested.

"Or we could just watch…" WonderGirl said, drooling over how the virgin was rather vocal.

"Supes, your dog is a PERVERT!" Robin yelled.

"I'll get the tights," Superman said and left the room.

Everyone nodded in agreement, while still watching the virgin squirm and moan.

And then he came again.

And yelled "WOLF!" while he did.

Wolf made another move to pleasure Robin.

**(THE NEXT DAY…..)**

The team, including Roy and a few of Robin's older siblings, was just enjoying a movie when a moan came from someone's mouth.

CONCLUTION; Wolf tops/takes Robin. :DDDDD

**Creepy? Good? Bad? Anything?**


	2. Robin's Bedroom

**Dog Love Ch. 2**

**I own nothing! … still.**

It was a "normal" day in the mountain.

Everyone was in the living room watch TV and eating popcorn.

Then, suddenly Kid Flash asked "Where's Robin and Wolf?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw Wolf, he was… with… Robin." Realization then hit Superboy and everyone else HARD in the face.

"I suggest we don't look for them." Artemis said.

No one denied.

**(In Robin's room…)**

Robin was spread out on his bed.

He was also moaning into the air.

Why?

Wolf.

Who was licking his neck.

Big paws started pawing at his mates tights.

Then, small pale hands slid down the pants and took off his mate's shirt, revealing pink, cute nipples and black comfterable panties.

A rough tongue attacked Robin's nipples, causing his mate to arch his back.

"Uhhhh… Wolf!" Robin moaned.

A paw suddenly went down and started lightly rubbing over his mate's black panties.

Robin then arched his hips forward.

Robin's tongue then came out of his mouth as he started panting harder.

Wolf smiled, knowing that his mate was close.

Wolf gave his mate one lick on his panties.

That finished Robin off.

**(At the Watchtower…)**

"I just thought of something." Flash said.

"What?" asked Green Lantern (John Stewart)

"Well, with that accident a few days ago... wouldn't Wolf try to get Robin again?" Flash asked.

Green Lantern's eyes went WIDE.

He ran into the main room screaming "BATMAN! You're son's virginity is at stake!"

By that time, anyone who had stuff in their hands, it was all on the floor along with anyone who was drinking anything.

Batman just looks at Green Lantern.

"What?"

That was all it took. One word and the whole station was mess.

**(Robin's Room)**

Robin was now on his hands and knees panting while Wolf had his tongue in Robin's virgin hole.

"Ahh… Wolf... fuck me!" Robin moaned.

'_I sure will bitch.' _Wolf thought.

The head of Wolf's penis went into Robin's virgin hole.

'_He's so tight!' _Wolf thought.

'_He's so BIG!' _Robin thought.

Robin moaned loudly as Wolf was all the way to the hilt.

'_Good Bitch. Take what your Master gives you.' _Wolf thought.

As if Robin heard what Wolf thought.

"Yes! More. More Master!" Robin basically screamed.

Wolf went faster and harder, and found out that Robin goes absolutely _crazy_ for this.

A… few… more… seconds!

"AHHHHH! WOLF!" Robin screams as he comes.

**(Robin's POV)**

He's swelling… so BIG.

Oh. My. Gwad.

I feel like I'm about too…. Oh god… YES!

**(Wolf's POV)**

My bitch has been satisfied.

Very satisfied.

He then curls up next to me and mutters the words "Your bitch."

I like that.

My bitch.

Mine and no one else's.

**You like?**


	3. Author Note

**(This is an author's note.)**

**I UNDERSTAND THAT ADVENGER IS MARVEL, NOT DC!**

**I WOULDN'T JUST MIX DC AND MARVEL UP ON PORPUSE!**

**I DO NOT LACK ANY KNOWLAGE ABOUT MARVEL/DC CHARACTERS!**

**STOP SENDING ME THINGS THAT SAY I AM WRONG!**

**I ALSO WANTED MARVEL IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**From:**

**RobinLover4Ever**

**(I'm aware that purpose is spelled wrong. I just don't want to fix it.)**


End file.
